Seamstress
by OutInTheStorm
Summary: OC a glimpse of the Goblin King without his tights....


Hi! This is my very first fan-fic, so please be kind! But I'd love to hear feedback and some constructive criticism too, email me at outinthestorm@hotmail.com This is also just a little humorous piece - I know that there are inconsistencies. _________________________________________  
  
The Character of Jareth doesn't belong to me; he belongs to Jim Henson or whomever. Jilliana does belong to me (insert maniacal laugh here), but I will be willing to share if you bat your eyelashes at me.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Jilliana shook her head helplessly and raised her hands up to the figure towering over her.  
  
"But, your Majesty...." she began.  
  
Her cut her off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I will have what I want, Jill."  
  
She sighed, and dropped her hands, staring around her room in dismay.  
  
"But it's impossible! There is no way...."  
  
Jareth, the Goblin King, put his hands on his hips and glowered at her. It would have been a threatening gesture, she mused thoughtfully, if it hadn't been for the fact that the Goblin King was wearing only his shirt, gloves and underpants.  
  
She stifled a giggle, and covered her amusement by staring around her room once again, at the mountains of pants that seemed to cover every spare inch of floor in her small workroom.  
  
She shook her head again, pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes, and picked up a pair of silky black pants close to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Majesty, there is just no possible way that I can get all of these fixed in less than..." she pursed her lips thoughtfully "...seven days."  
  
He glared at her. "Seven days? Seven days?! I will have them now!"  
  
She put her hands on her hips and raised her chin. Her blue eyes flashed angrily. "It will be seven days! And even then, I don't know how many I will have finished! I mean, really...." She waved the black pants in his direction. "What on earth possessed you to let Goblins iron most of your pants?" She held up the pants for emphasis, so that she could see him through the burnt, iron-shaped hole in the crotch. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Jareth had the decency to look a little ashamed as she threw the pants back onto the top of the mound of pants that had all suffered the same fate. Some of them were still smoking.  
  
"Well, I was in a hurry, and I didn't..... I told them...." he began.  
  
"And these!" She stomped over to another pile, and held up a pair of lovely grey silk pants that had been shredded until they nearly fell apart in her hands. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to change into an owl while you are dressed! You KNOW that your claws rip through these like a hot knife through butter!" She threw the pants at him, and he caught them neatly. "What am I supposed to do with these? You may as well give them to the goblin children as streamers! I am going to have to make you a whole new pair! And do you know how hard it is to come by silk here?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"So when I say it will be seven days, I mean it will be seven days, and you should count yourself lucky that it isn't any longer! Especially with that..... Contraption I am forced to work with!" She waved her hand at the corner of the room. A pile of twisted, antique metal, it looked like an old- fashioned pedal sewing machine, except that it had a giant wheel, similar to a guinea pig wheel, on one end. Two small goblins huddled in the bottom of the wheel, trying to make themselves inconspicuous to the gaze of the Goblin King. Jill sighed.  
  
"They can only run so fast, and they have to stop every five minutes or so to catch their breath."  
  
She sighed and looked at Jareth again.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I can only do so much. I'm only human, not a miracle worker."  
  
She smiled at him. "You are, of course, welcome to take these clothes to the other seamstresses in the city, if you think they can do a better job."  
  
She grinned to herself as he glared at her again. It was his experience with the other seamstresses in the goblin city that made him have mercy on her and not turn her into a goblin when she failed to complete the Labyrinth when she had first come. He had been dressed in clothes that were just about rags, with extra arms, too short in the legs, and a collar that looked like he had been forced to cut it himself to get his head through. She began to giggle as the memory of how ridiculous he looked rose in her mind, but she quickly covered it with a cough when she saw him begin to scowl again. When he had found out that she was a seamstress, they had made a deal - she would live in the goblin city and work for him, and he would not turn her into a goblin. She had, at the time, thought that it was a rather generous offer, but considering the amount of work that she ended up doing for him, she realised that he had really gotten the better part of the bargain....  
  
He shifted slightly, and the movement brought her back to the present. Jareth gestured to the piles of pants around him.  
  
"Is it possible that I would be able to get at least one pair of pants sooner than that?" He asked. She tipped her head and looked at him questioningly, then realised that he was looking increasingly desperate. A sudden thought struck her.  
  
"You don't have any pants left, do you?"  
  
He started to turn red, and she couldn't help it: she burst out laughing. Her scowled at her again, but the sight of him, embarrassed, wearing only his underpants, gloves and a shirt, his white legs poking out from under the hem, and trying to look frightening, only made her laugh harder. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest and watched her double over, holding her sides as if they would split.  
  
"I'm glad you find this amusing. If it wasn't for the fact that I need you to fix these and I can't take them to anyone else...." He left the threat unsaid, but it only sobered her up a little. Still wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, and still giggling to herself, she stood and looked at him with difficulty.  
  
"How soon do you need a pair, Your Majesty?" She nearly choked.  
  
He rolled his wrist, and a crystal appeared in his hand. He glanced at it, then at her. "Well, if my crystals are correct, and they are rarely wrong, I am to be in a park Overworld in about...." he paused, "...ten minutes."  
  
Her jaw dropped in dismay.  
  
"Your Majesty! Impossible!"  
  
She shook her head as her glared at her again.  
  
"Don't even look at me like that! It cannot be done! Not even your Magicks could help me do it that fast!"  
  
He threw the crystal into the air, and it disappeared from view. He looked at her desperately.  
  
"I need some pants, Jill! How can I turn up to take a child, to challenge a mortal, if I am wearing this?" He gestured helplessly at his attire.  
  
Jill cocked her head to one side and grinned flirtatiously. "I don't know, I think I'd be happy to be abducted by you if you turned up wearing that!" She flapped her hand dismissively at him when he started to speak. "Yeah, yeah, I know, you want to be 'frightening'!" She turned away and surveyed the piles of pants. "Well, with only ten minutes, we are going to have to improvise." A sudden thought struck her, and she turned to look at him fully.  
  
"You know what? You're about my size!"  
  
She turned, and disappeared into the room behind her. He could hear her rummaging around in cupboards and drawers, and she reappeared with armfuls of clothes that she dumped on the floor.  
  
She pulled out a pair of Levi's from the pile and tossed them to him.  
  
"Pull them on."  
  
He did as she instructed. She bit her lip at the sight of him in jeans.  
  
"Mmmmmm, very nice..... But not regal and frightening enough. Still, it's a good look on you...." she grinned at him as he flushed and started to pull them off. She turned back to the pile of clothes and started rifling through them, murmuring to herself.  
  
"Hmm, no, no....definitely not...." she laughed as she pulled out a baggy pair of harem pants, but quickly dropped them when she saw the look on his face."Okay, okay! Just kidding" She turned back to the clothes and sighed.  
  
"The only other clothes which would even slightly be suitable are these." She held up a fistful of Lycra Spandex. He looked at them curiously and motioned for her to throw them to him. He pulled the tights on, and her breath caught in her throat. He pulled on his tall black leather boots, tucked his shirt into the waistband and then flicked his wrists, conjuring up a mirror that he could see himself in.  
  
"Very nice!" He purred, doing a full pirouette in front of the mirror. She caught herself staring and cleared he throat.  
  
"Yes, well.... it does make you look very...." she coughed again."...frightening..."she bit her lip, and added to herself "You know, you have a very nice ass...."  
  
"Excuse me?" He turned to look at her and she suddenly blushed and waved her hand at him.  
  
"Um, your Majesty? We may have to do something about..." she blushed again and waved her hand at his crotch "...that."  
  
He looked down at himself, then looked up at her again, and grinned.  
  
"You don't approve?" His grin widened as she blushed harder. "What do you propose we do with..." he paused to grin wolfishly at her."...it?"  
  
She turned away from him so that she could think, then snapped her fingers, and dived back into the room behind her. Clothing was tossed through the doorway as she rummaged deep into a chest by the wall.  
  
"I saw it in here before.... where is it...." he heard her mutter, and then she gave a triumphant yell and emerged waving a leather cod-piece."I knew I had it somewhere!" She threw it at him, and quickly turned away as he shoved it down the front of his pants. When she turned back, she nearly choked again, and his grin deepened.  
  
"Don't you think this just... emphasizes the problem?" he asked and she looked up at his face in order to avoid looking past the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Ma...maybe so," she gulped, "but it does keep you more centralized!"  
  
He laughed and stepped towards her, but as he did so, a crystal appeared and hovered in mid air, glowing faintly. He glanced at it, and sighed.  
  
"Ah, well, my dear, maybe later. I must get going if I'm going to get aboveground in time." he turned to go, and then turned back to her. "You don't happen to have any more pairs of these do you?"  
  
She bent down and rummaged through the clothes at her feet, and came up with about seven more pairs; black, cream, grey and a lovely purple and pink striped pair that she discarded when she saw his face when he caught a glimpse of them. She shoved them into a bag and handed it to him.  
  
"As for the rest" she sighed, turning around and indicating all of his other pants "I will work on them and send them up to you when they are done."  
  
He smiled at her and leant over to cup her face gently in his hand.  
  
"Thank You, Jill. What would I ever do without you?"  
  
With that, he reached up and plucked the still-glowing crystal out of the air. The glow brightened, and he disappeared.  
  
Jill sighed regretfully, her cheek still warm from his touch, and surveyed the piles of pants around her.  
  
"What would you do without me, indeed!" She murmured, and giggled as the memory of Jareth in rags rose again in her minds' eye.  
  
She shook her head, and went over to wake up her goblins. 


End file.
